a different happily ever after
by LordDerp
Summary: set after PP2 Chloe Beca happily live together close to barden and still meet other bellas. Share apartment with room mate J (He's... interesting?) and is Beca's fake BF. Romantic fic with dark action scenes placed in the mix but overall comedy/romance. chapters are gonna sway between a T and an M rating.
**This is my first fic I've got a very long story in my head with a lot of twists please review and comment not sure if writing is for me or not.**

 **To help out a bit imagine J as a 20-25 year old Ryan Hurst with short hair**

* * *

start

James' POV

(Flash back) (6 Months before present day)

He's sitting on a stool thats too low thinking why the floor behind the bar is higher than the floor his side. After a way too long internal monologue about how if the bartenders seem bigger maybe drunk assholes become less... asshole-ish, or maybe he's over thinking it and thats all a coincidence because the loud bellend right next to him has just said "surprise me". What a tool, next he'll probably try to describe a drink he once had at a bar in a different state over a year ago that was somehow "sweet yet burned slightly". James decided to pay attention after this guy pushed in front of like 4 people and then waved down the bartender, as if she didn't notice the 6 foot guy who kinda looked like an ugly Roger Federer with a weird nose and grey hairs.

After a while of pathetic pick up lines to the bartender 'which were pretty entertaining' she finally responded with the beautiful response of…

"hey, can't talk too long my super hot girlfriend might get jealous of the annoying arrogant dick who I've been serving cheap bourbon to all night and he's been drinking and savouring it like 18 year old single malt scotch because he's got as much class as school in July"

She finished it off with a little smile and a thumbs up

"WhatTheFu. You can't… You wasted my whole night, why didn't you say you were a dyke!"

"its just kinda, you know, none of your fucking business"

"Its MY business when I'M part of the conversation"

"sorry to break the news but bad pick up lines doesn't equal a conversation"

"You only think they're bad because you're a fucking dyke"

Hearing that word made James' grip of his drink tighten, he's decided that this guy is getting hit tonight. Now its just time to piss him off enough so he starts it and before the bartender could respond James says;

"I've banged guys A LOT uglier than you so i can safely say those pick up lines were just terrible"

He seemed a bit flustered as you'd expect, theres not really a way to respond to that statement. he then got confused and angry before standing up and;

"i'm not spending my night surrounded by QUEERS like you, I'm leaving."

"you scared?"

The guy stopped and looked at James

"scared of you?"

"yep thats what I meant, are you scared of me"

"i'm not scared of some faggot"

"good I'll meet you out back after my drink"

"fine, at least i get a chance to do what your dad didn't and beat the gay out of you"

James just laughed, even after the guy went out back. He downed his drink and headed outside.

As James pushed the door open he was left in shock after seeing the tiny bar maid from earlier standing over the knocked out tool wiping the blood from her knuckles with a satisfied grin on her just beautiful face.

Beca's POV (PRESENT DAY)

"I swear to lucifer if i had to call you babe one more time i would've killed some one"

A frustrated beca states as she drives her and James home from a very draining family meal which she didn't even want to go to in the first place.

"whats wrong don't you like me hun?"

"seriously J"

"yeah yeah I get it he's a dick and all but you should just tell them you're gay as hell, show them chloe how could they not love her, she makes me wanna go straight"

"what shoes you wearing"

"wat?"

"what. Shoes. Are. You. Wearing"

"my orange and black Vans why?"

"just thinking if they'd hold up to the 24 mile walk I'll make you take home if you keep on saying shit like that about Chlo"

"ha good one, but all I'm saying is that if you tell them, they might be ok and if they're not then they're not the kinda people you want in your life anyway its a no lose scenario. plus I'm also saying I'd so have sex with your girlfriend"

"J! I'm trying to have a serious conversation."

"well I'm trying to get you to talk about your super hot girlfriends ass"

"…she is pretty hot isn't she"

"hell yeah, and text her to get us some food as much as i love your mother she can't cook for shit"

"J don't be a tool"

"why I'm not your BF when we're not getting interviewed by the fam"

"firstly its still rude and secondly stop calling them the fam"

"yes boss"

"And STOP calling me boss!"

"…"

"…"

"YesBoss"

Chloe's POV (PRESENT DAY)

Chloe tried to keep herself busy, she worked late grading papers then went to the gym and did the shopping afterwards but there was still another half an hour before her beca came home with the fake BF to the apartment they all stayed at, she loves James but hates how some people think her beca is with anyone other than her and the thought of the people who raised beca don't even know she exists is just so frustrating.

Chloe looked around the freshly cleaned decent sized apartment with a bit of pride on her smile, she's standing in the front room/kitchen thats divided by the kitchen counter and breakfast bar, straight down the hall on the right is the master bedroom which is hers and beca's and just opposite is James' thats always locked for some reason.

Before she could question it her little beca had ran straight for her and tackled her to the sofa she quickly squeezed her tight whilst just laying there for what felt like hours and Beca fell asleep there, Chloe couldn't get over how cute Beca is and how much she missed her, after brushing her hair gently behind her ear for a while chloe let herself drift off with Beca nuzzled into her collar bone.

They where woken up to the smell of something tasty, as they went to investigate they looked over to the kitchen to see james was dishing up a feast of the best curry they had had in a while, after her first bite chloe knew what needed to be said.

C "J you are great and I love you"

J "I'm also sexy, you forgot sexy"

C "Yes and you're sexy"

B "don't forget modest"

C "modest, sexy and a great chef"

B "Dont encourage him too much chlo I couldn't get him to stop talking about your ass earler"

After a very long chat about chloe's butt and beca's sad excuse for a father chloe decided to stick on a film, she wanted to put Netflix on but knew the 'netflix and chill' jokes would just be relentless from J so she planned ahead. Chloe went into the living room to find a film to ignore and have as background noise whilst she would cuddle Beca.

luckily for beca, chloe didn't put a film on since J got a text and left for work at 9:52 right after there meal as Chloe was just sitting down on the couch. Chloe never really knew 100% what James did for a living but she and Beca saw him working the doors at a club her and the Bellas went to about 3 weeks ago so knew it was something to do with security. The fact Chloe had seen a gun holster on his bed one time he was in the shower just confirmed J does security for maybe quite important people, Chloe wondered if he's met any celebrities?

"FUCK"

Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the 'bang' from the kitchen she was terrified until she realised it was Beca attempting to clean up the mess from dinner and dropped a rather large pot onto their hardwood floor.

"before you say a word Beale the handle was warmer than expected"

The corners of Chloe's lips nearly poked her eyes out as she rather quickly replied with;

"must be the... 'Residual Heat' "

Beca literally face palmed and tried not to laugh at how much of a nerd her girlfriend is, Beca attempted to defend 'Residual Heat'.

"since I'm more than an intern now i have to tell you to shut up and that there is absolutely nothing wrong with the name of my employment"

"yes boss"

"…Beale."

"sorry boss"

"I'M NOT EVEN THE BOSS. What is wrong with you guys"

"in my defence you were the boss all of last week'

"thats only because he's opening another branch in Miami but he's back now"

"we both know you're gonna be the boss when he moves to the other branch in LA so we're just practicing for then"

"ok Chlo firstly thats not for another 4 to 5 weeks and secondly You And J Are NOT My Employee's!"

"we did just clean your apartment and cook you dinner tho"

"…you're so not getting laid tonight."

"fine I'll just booty call J"

Chloe said with a wink which earned her a stern glare and then a little chuckle.

* * *

 **Thats the first chapter, the first half was pretty compressed because I wanted to subtly lay out quite a bit of info in just dialogue, I hope to make later chapters longer and more detailed.**

 **thanks for reading and please review:)**


End file.
